


Spilled Paint

by ibrokeeverything



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/pseuds/ibrokeeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellas are working on painting their house. Beca and Jesse end up working together on the exterior. What happens when paint is spilled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Paint

The sun beat down on Beca’s back. It was about two in the afternoon, and about a million degrees out. The heat of Georgia summers was something she would never get used to. Chloe had been supplying everyone with cold drinks, but it did little to quell the blistering heat on her skin. The humidity just made everything worse. She was sweating and the air felt too thick. The pieces of hair loose around her face were curling on their own accord and the bun atop her head had become a frizzy mess. 

All of the Bellas had come to campus early to paint and decorate their house. They wanted it to be ready by the time classes started, so they wouldn’t have to juggle school, relationships, Bellas rehearsals, and painting an entire house. Beca had asked Jesse to come as well, figuring he’d be useful. He could help move furniture, but it was really just an excuse to get to spend more time with him. 

Her and Jesse had been put in charge of the outside of the of the house. They were painting it a rather pale yellow, based on Chloe’s designs. The Bellas had put her in charge of picking colors, for she had a good eye for it, and no one else wanted to. The rest of the girls were working on the inside, painting their rooms or the shared spaces. 

The Bellas weren’t exactly the most efficient when it came to painting. Sure, they could master a complex song and choreography in just a few short weeks, but it could take some of them hours to get the smallest task done. Stacie got distracted really easily, Chloe was always busy helping someone else or supervising, and Amy insisted on taking far too many breaks. Beca loved these girls, she really did, but they weren’t always that focus on the task at hand. 

Turning back to the paint tray, she found it to be empty, Jesse having taken the last bit of what was left. She then went to the can, which also turned up to be empty.

“We’re out of paint. Where did you put the second can?” She called out to Jesse, who was working on the back of the house.

“It should be on the porch,” He replied. She made her way up the steps, and sure enough, there it was. She deftly opened the can, looking in at the thick, opaque liquid. She wrinkled her nose at the strong smell. She was used to it by now, but it’s never be pleasant. Grabbing the can by the handle, she started back to the side of the house, going to refill the now empty tray. Turning the corner, she ran right into something. The can tipped forward, about half of it’s contents spilling out. 

Eyes immediately darting up to see what it was that had blocked her path, hers met with the deep brown one’s on Jesse’s. Backing a few paces, Beca drew her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes flicking down to survey the damage. The paint clung to his clothes, covering him from the stomach down. Unsure of how to react, she just stood and stared, the ends of her lips twitching up. He seemed a bit shocked as well, looking down at his now yellow jeans and shoes. 

A laugh bubbled up in her throat and escaped her lips. The whole situation was just kind of ridiculous. Soon they both dissolved into a fit of laughter. It was the kind of laugh that made your stomach hurt and cleared your mind of anything else. 

“Sorry,” She said eventually, once her giggles subsided.

“Don’t worry about it.” There was a grin plastered across his face, and he just looked carefree and happy. With a quick smile, she turned to grab her brush. That’s when she felt something pressing against her back. It was wet and spongy. Spinning around, she found Jesse with a paint roller in hand and a mischievous smirk on his lips. 

“It’s on!” Beca exclaimed, dipping her brush in the half-empty can and flicking it in his general direction. Jesse ended up with a nice splattering of paint across his chest. She ran as he came toward her, armed with both a brush and a roller. Competitive flames erupted inside her, as well as an idea sparking in her mind. She dodged a few times, swinging in different directions to make up for her slower speed. She allowed him to get close, then spun around to face him. It was a sacrifice, she ended up with a nice stripe running all down her left arm. It was worth it though, she reached up, covering his nose and cheeks with a quick stroke. 

They spent the next five minutes chasing each other around the yard, yelling threats back and forth, most coming from Beca. They ended up almost covered in the paint. 

“Maybe now is a good time to take a break,” Jesse chuckled, reaching up to wipe some paint away from her eye. She had paint in her hair, as well as all over her clothes. She knew it’s be impossible to get out, but it was totally worth it. 

“Think so?” She cocked an eyebrow, corners of her lips quirking up. They headed inside, going to get a drink and cool off in the air conditioning. As they pushed the door open, they were greeted by Amy, who was painting the main entry way.

“What happened to you two?” She questioned, taking in their appearances. “You’ve got more paint on you than the house does.”

“It was an accident?” Beca tried, narrowing her eyes slightly. She wasn’t lying, it had started as one, then turned into full out war. 

“Sure,” Amy drew out the word, doubt obvious in her tone. She rolled her eyes, turning back to her paint job. 

Heading into the kitchen, Beca poked around in the fridge, in search of a lemonade. Finding one, she pulled it out, and tossed a water to Jesse. 

“You got a little paint here,” Jesse said when she turned around, looking at her lips. He leaned forward, solidly pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled back, she just rolled her eyes at him.

“You are such an idiot,” She replied with a soft chuckle.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” He cast a smile in her direction before heading back out to finish the rest of the house. The rest of the job went by quickly. They talked and laughed, and he only splattered her with paint one more time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing Jesse and Beca. I had fun with this idea, and hope you liked it.


End file.
